


Home For The Holidays

by firepoppyqueen



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Choking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, oral (f. receiving), preggo sex, small foot fetish, swallowing him after he finishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and you are with your children while your husband Jackson is away on a business trip. You put on brave front even though you miss him, unaware of the surprise he has set in stone for you.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Home For The Holidays

“Mommy, are you done yet?” a child’s voice calls out to you from the living room. 

“I am almost finished, honey, just give me a second,” you yell back. 

  
  


It’s Christmas Eve, and you are in the kitchen, baking cookies and making hot chocolate for you and your kids. They specifically wanted peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies, and you were more than happy to oblige. You added whipped cream and peppermint straws to their hot chocolates, wanting to make things extra special for them. You love baking, and it comes as a welcoming distraction from the nagging ache in your heart from missing your husband. 

You have been married to Jackson for over a year, being together five years total. You met him one day when you both attended a mutual friend’s birthday party. You weren’t looking for anything; you just wanted to drink the pain away from losing your dad. He was there to forget his ex and finally move on. Your friend introduced the two of you to each other, and you immediately hit it off. Nothing happened at first; you two just casually went out for drinks, finding comfort in each other’s shared painful experiences. It wasn’t until he took you home one night, surprised you with a kiss, and formally asked you on a date that you started to have feelings for him. His kindness, wittiness, intelligence, and not to mention his extremely sensual nature is what made you fall in love with him. A year into your relationship, you found out that you were pregnant with twin girls, and you panicked because you two hadn’t had a real conversation about kids at the time. You were even more surprised when Jackson was ecstatic that you were having his kids and wanted to get married right away. He was there every step of your pregnancy; holding your hair back when you felt sick, rubbing your feet when they swelled, taking up cooking/house chores so you can relax, and rushing you to the hospital when it was time to give birth. You find comfort in how he takes care of you and protects you and your family with such pride. It was a no-brainer deciding to marry him; quite frankly, it was the easiest decision you have ever made. He travels for work, and there are times that he cannot spend time with you for almost weeks at a time, but you two work together to make your marriage and family life work. He is your soulmate.

You finish adding a touch of sprinkles on top of the hot chocolates, and you walk out of the kitchen, setting the mugs down on the table.

“Girls, it’s time to dig in!” you call out, setting a plate of cookies down as well.

The girls run into the dining room, their eyes wide of excitement at the treats you made for them.

“Mmmm,” your oldest twin daughter Au Kum glees in cheer, rubbing her hands together. “This looks so good, Mommy.”

“I can’t wait to try these!” your youngest daughter Au Lam plops onto her seat, grabbing a cookie. 

They take a bite of their desserts at the same time, swinging their legs back and forth in their seats. Their little hums as they eat gives you the satisfaction that they are enjoying them, and you check the time on your phone, noting that it was a few minutes before 7:30 pm. Jackson is supposed to video call around 7:30 to read the twins a bedtime story and wish them a Merry Christmas. It’s the first holiday that he is not here, and while you have put up a strong front for your girls, you can’t help but be disappointed that he will not be here with you. You have spent every holiday together, and it doesn’t feel right that he’s not here. 

_ Ring!  _

_ Ring! _

You hear the iPad, and you hurriedly grab it from the couch, taking one last look at your appearance before you pick up the video call. 

“Hey,” you greet him, plopping down on the couch. You see that he is outside, snow falling heavily on his beanie. His face is flushed from the cold weather, his breath visible in the cold air. 

“Hey, my love,” Jackson sings, blowing a kiss to the phone. “How are my girls? Where are they?”

“They are eating cookies and hot chocolate that I made,” you boast, walking over to the dining room to show the girls the iPad. 

“Hi Daddy,” they sing in unison, with smears of chocolate all over their faces. They talk to him about their day and how excited they are about Christmas and seeing Santa Claus. Jackson is engaged, telling them stories about Christmas when he was growing up and what kind of presents he used to get. You walk away to let them talk, distracting yourself by cleaning up the mess you made earlier and writing out ingredients for tomorrow’s Christmas dinner. His voice is clear, almost sounding as if he was nearby. Your heart sinks because you miss him, and you wanted this holiday to be memorable. You found out that you were pregnant again, but you haven’t gotten around to telling him yet. After having the girls, you both agreed that you weren’t going to have any more kids, and you wanted just to enjoy raising your children you already have. You went on birth control right away, and up until recently, it has not failed you. It’s busy enough in the house as it is, and even though you both are financially stable enough to have one more, it has never crossed your mind to have one more baby. Your nervousness eats at you, your anxiety peaking up just with the thought of having to break the news to him. 

“Mama, Daddy wants to talk to you,” Au Lam calls for you, iPad in hand. 

You quickly rinse and dry off your hands, setting down the towel as I retrieve the device from her. 

“Alright, you two, put your plates in the sink and get ready for storytime,” you command, returning your attention to your husband. 

The girls rush out of their chairs, grabbing their plates and mugs and set them in the sink. They sit on the couch, holding a plush blanket that you like to keep nearby to make themselves cozy. You sit down with them, adjusting the blanket to make them comfortable. You look at the screen, and Jackson has the biggest smile on his face, holding a mistletoe.

“Aww, babe,” you smile at the small plant he is holding. “I wish I could give you that kiss in person.” 

“So do I,” he confesses, his eyes soft, full of love. “More than you know.”

His voice sounds even louder on the device, and the background catches your attention. You see he is in front of a brown door with a wreath with gold-plated Chinese symbols on it. It looks very familiar, and your heart skips a beat, not wanting to believe what you are seeing. 

“Hey babe,” you say curiously. “Is that our wreath, or am I missing you too much?”

“Why don’t you open the door and find out?” He banters, knocking now on your front door. 

You leap from the couch and open the door, facing your husband’s handsome face, holding the mistletoe still in his hand.

“I’m home, love,” he croons, pulling you by your waist and holding the mistletoe above you in his other hand. “I believe you owe me a kiss.”

You giggle and lean in, kissing him with every ounce of emotion you had for him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing comfort and warmness in your spirit that only he could do. Jackson was home to you; everything real love was supposed to be. You missed his presence- waking up to him every morning to making dumplings on Sundays to the short walks you took around the neighborhood. You think of the baby growing inside of you, and you become misty-eyed, the thought that the love and passion that you have for each other created another human being. You break away slowly, wiping the tears off your face before he could see, turning in the direction of the girls. 

“DADDY!” they both scream, jumping off of the couch, racing towards him. He crouches down and extends his arms, accepting the fierce love the girls piled into their hug. He falls back onto the floor, laughing as the girls attack him with hugs and kisses. 

“I’m so glad you're home, Daddy,” Au Lam squeals, hugging him tight with her eyes closed. 

Your oldest doesn’t say anything; she just holds on to him just as firm, her tiny fists clinging onto his jacket. She had a love language that Jackson understands better than you do, and he kisses her forehead, softly rubbing her back. 

“I missed you guys too,” he mumbles, tears escaping his eyes. 

He gets up, still holding the girls in his arms, and walks up the stairs to their rooms.

“Babe, I’m going to get their bath ready,” he calls out from the top. “Go ahead and relax. Daddy’s home.”

You hear the bathwater run, and you make your way to your own room, climbing onto your bed and letting your body relax into the mattress. You instinctively rub your stomach, feeling a small roundness forming but not big enough to show through your shirt. You hear footsteps and Jackson entering the room, mumbling that he was grabbing the iPad to distract them while he washed their hair. You feel lucky to have such an attentive husband and father to your girls, but you are still nervous about breaking the news to him that you are expecting again. You close your eyes with these thoughts in your mind, falling into an unexpected sleep. 

﹏

“Baby, wake up.”

You stir slowly, your eyes opening to the low lit lights in your bedroom. You recognize Jackson’s voice towards the end of the bed, and you can feel his hands rubbing your feet, leaving soft kisses on your soles. You check the time and notice almost two hours have passed; you realize you fell asleep. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” you lift your head groggily. “I didn’t think I was going to fall asleep.’

“It’s okay,” he waves me off. “I know you had a long day today.”

His eyes return to my feet, massaging them in brief silence, an intimacy you missed having the past few weeks. 

“Your feet are a little swollen,” Jackson comments, his hands moving up to your legs. “Are you okay? Do we need to call the doctor?”

You shake your head, sitting up to face him. Your nervousness is eating at you, but you know telling him the truth is more important than just hiding it. 

“I.. I’ve already been to the doctor,” you clear your throat. “Jackson, I’m pregnant.”

  
  


He stops rubbing your legs, looking up at you with his mouth parted in shock. You look away, twiddling with your thumbs, scared of his reaction. He gets ups and on the bed, grabbing your hand and kissing it softly. 

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” he asks, pulling you closer to him. “What’s on your mind?”

You sigh heavily and pout, laying your head against his shoulder. He rubs your shoulder, giving you the time you need to gather your thoughts before telling him how you feel. 

“We just… have a lot going on right now,” you confess. “I know financially we can handle it, but we never planned to have another baby. Can we do this?”

You look up at him, his gaze already on you as he leaves a kiss on your lips. 

“It’s funny,” he smirks. “I remember you saying something similar you were pregnant with the twins. Now look at us; We are thriving and are about to have another baby. We will be fine.”

“But do you think we missed that window to try again?” you counter. “We are both busy now and—”

"We didn’t miss anything… This is it," Jackson says softly, kissing you once more.

It wasn’t long before your kisses grew in intensity, your hand just happening to slide underneath his shirt. He understood your language, pausing to take off his shirt and pants and his briefs shortly after, exposing his hardening length. 

“I love you. We will be okay,” Jackson promises, helping you out of your own shirt and unhooking your bra. He admires your body, his eyes trailing down to your small pregnant belly; he bends down and kisses your stomach, rubbing it softly. He works his way down to your core, the heat between you two blazing as he takes off your pants, revealing your white silk panties. 

“I missed tasting you,” he murmurs against your leg. “I need you.”

He pushes your panties to the side and runs his tongue along your clit, causing your legs to spasm. You clutch the sheets as Jackson sucks on your clit softly, sending electric tingles throughout your body. 

“Oh, god,” you let out a low moan, clutching his hair in your hand.

He smirks against your sweet core, slipping two fingers inside your entrance. He sucks on you harder, biting the inside of your thighs as he working his fingers in you. You open your mouth to cry out his name, but you cannot speak as he begins to finger fuck you faster into euphoria. You squeeze and slap your nipples, unable to handle the pressure coiling in your stomach as you are reaching your release. 

“J-Jack…” you barely get out before you let out a scream, your orgasm hitting you like a thunderbolt as your juices flow everywhere. His tongue is licking your folds eagerly, slurping all the nectar he can get into his mouth. His appetite doesn’t die down as he continues to ravish your sweet spot, his hand pumping his member vigorously. 

“Fuck!’ you exclaim, your voice echoing along the walls. “You make me feel good.”

He slowly slips his fingers out of you, pulling his lips off of your center, his face glistening from you. He turns you over on your side and presses himself on your ass as he pushes himself into you. He doesn’t waste any time, thrusting into you roughly, grabbing fistfuls of your hair, skin slapping sounds filling up your space. 

“You are so wet and needy,” Jackson grunts, twisting his hand in your hair. 

You cry out from the bit of pain mixed with pleasure, your Mozotolv cocktail brewing inside of you as he mercilessly fuck you into the mattress. Your skin is on fire, your bodies burning from the heat of your sexual attraction to each other. His hands travel down to your throat, gripping your neck tightly as his thumb is pressed against your skin. You feel the fiery bomb ready to let loose inside of you, and you scream out to him that you are going to cum. 

“Cum on my dick,” he commands, and like a switch, you are convulsing on his dick, screaming his name as he fucks into your orgasm. You are a whimpering mess, clutching onto your pillow as he increases his pace, signaling his own release.

“Oh, god Y/N,” Jackson arches and calls your name, pulling himself out of you. He gets up and aligns himself into your mouth, and you take him in, swallowing his load, as he holds to the bedpost. He pulls in a lungful of air, letting out a low howl as he removes himself from you once you completely emptied him, leaving a wet kiss on your lips. 

“Fuck baby,” he rasped, collapsing on the bed next to you. “I see how we got pregnant again.”

You burst into laughter, swatting his chest before sitting up and making your way to the bathroom. You run a quick shower to wash the sex off of you, feeling relieved and tired at the same time. Jackson follows you shortly after, cleansing your body with care and helping you apply lotion to your body when you get out. He already has your pajamas and lingerie sitting out on the bed, and you noticed that he picked the ones with his favorite color. You get into the bed after putting them on, stifling a yawn before resting your head on the pillow. He comes out of the bathroom shortly after, naked and announcing that he will sleep commando. 

“Okay, chief,” you quip, making yourself comfortable in the blanket.

He climbs and wraps his arms around your pregnant belly, kissing the back of your neck and holding you tight.

“We are going to be okay,” Jackson assures me. “We’ve come so far from five years ago. I’m glad to be making this journey with you and our kids. I love you.”

You don’t say anything; you nuzzle in closer to him, feeling his body pressed against yours. He lets out a sigh of comfort, relaxing his body before shortly falling into a deep sleep. You never have to say much to him; He always understood what you are conveying without words.

Feeling emotional, you wipe the fresh tears from your eyes and unwind your mind before falling into your own sleep.

Jackson was right; you didn’t miss anything with the way your lives have turned out. This is it, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
